1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a manufacturing method of a thin film transistor array panel, and more particularly to a manufacturing method of a thin film transistor array panel using a photolithography process.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are widely used flat panel displays. An LCD includes two panels comprising field-generating electrodes. A liquid crystal (LC) layer is interposed between the two panels. The LCD displays images by applying voltages to the field-generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the LC layer. The electric field determines orientations of LC molecules in the LC layer to adjust polarization of incident light.
LCDs may include field-generating electrodes on respective panels. A type of LCD including field-generating electrodes on respective panels comprises a plurality of pixel electrodes arranged in a matrix at one panel and a common electrode on the other panel. The common electrode covers an entire surface of a panel. The image display of the LCD is accomplished by applying individual voltages to the respective pixel electrodes. For applying the individual voltages, the panel includes a plurality of three-terminal thin film transistors (TFTs) connected to the respective pixel electrodes, a plurality of gate lines transmitting signals for controlling the TFTs, and a plurality of data lines transmitting voltages to be applied to the pixel electrodes.
A panel for an LCD may comprise a layered structure including several conductive layers and insulating layers. Several photolithography steps are performed for manufacturing the LCD panel. A reduction of the number of the photolithography steps will reduce process time and production cost.